


Catching Up, with Kittens

by VespidaeQueen



Series: A Long Way to the Microverse, or: How Janet van Dyne came home [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespidaeQueen/pseuds/VespidaeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You miss a lot of things when you're trapped in a microverse for a few months, some more related to kittens than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up, with Kittens

“So, what else did I miss?” she asks them later, because she  _knows_  she’s missed a lot. Years, whole stretches of time filled with so many things that she will never know.

They all sort of look at each other – Thor, Tony, Steve, and Hank – as though they don’t know where to start.

“I started a school?” Hank says, and Jan raises an eyebrow. “Also, I am not a skrull. Anymore.”

“…good to know.” Jan nods a little bit, incredulous, but that first, awkward thing starts things off. Big things, little things, some good and bad, some things that they know her well enough to know she’d care about.

“Carol has a new costume,” Steve tells her, because that  _is_  something she’d care about.

“Thor has a kid brother,” Tony supplies, and that makes her frown until Thor clarifies that it is Loki as a  _kid_ and she decides she doesn’t really want to know how  _that_  happened.

“Asgard fell from the sky,” is what Thor tells her, a mournful quality to his words, and she can only imagine how horrible things must have been for that to happen.

“Tony forgot to back up his memories -” Hank starts to say, but he is cut off by Tony.

“Hank had kittens. A kitten. Has a kitten.”

“What?” Jan says, as the same time as Hank says “he is not a kitten, Tony, and he’s not actually mine. Genetically, yes. But not -”

“ _What?_ ”

“Genetic kitten, Jan,” Tony says, and Hank is glaring at him. “Actually, a skrull-kitten-human hybrid, without any actual skrull DNA -”

“Tony, I think you should stop talking,” Steve says, which is a good idea because Hank rather looks like he’s going to murder Tony Stark then and there.

“Skrull kitten,” Tony says, because he always has to have the last word.

Jan looks wildly at the others. “ _What?”_

Thor shrugs. “My brother once gave birth to an eight legged horse. Tis not the strangest thing, to have a kitten.”

“ _He’s not a kitten._ ”


End file.
